I'll be a Saturday Night
by murtaghxblaiseyum
Summary: A song based story, Short and sweet Contains Weechester,Wincest,Character in Coma all in ten songs :D


Disclaimer. I own nothing

List of songs and a story to each one that joins together

Warnings, Slight Wincest and slash and mild language.

Someday I'll be Saturday night \ Bon jovi

You give love a bad name /Bon jovi

Get mine get your /Christina Aguilera

Buttons /PCD

Boys boys boys /Lady Gaga

Wait a minute /PCD

Poker face /Lady Gaga

Speechless /Lady Gaga

Cant hold us down /Christina and lil Kim

Living on a prayer /Bon Jovi

Someday I'll be Saturday night

I grow up living in run down motels and living off cheap cereals and tinned food because its all my brother and I could afford when dad was out hunting, I grow up having to change schools all the time because of the hunts, Everyday was a Monday feeling but Someday I'll be a Saturday night because I'm going to be going off to Stanford university, to be normal, to not be a freak.

You give love a bad name

You go out almost every night after a hunt and come back drunk off your face smelling of cheap perfume found in the likes of the woman's toilets of sleazy dives, your goal every night to bed one of those whores that wear nothing but skirt which would suit more as a belt and a bra like top with cleavage spilling out onto every surface they face them towards , You once said you love me in your sleep but you give love a bad name if this is how you show it to me.

Get mine, Get yours

Tumbling towards the mattress of the latest cheap motel with lips crashing together in passion, anger and possessiveness, you kiss you way down my chest, slowing making your way to where I need you to be, you leave fiery trails everywhere you touch, your hands are on my waist line as you tease me, I say to you, I Get mine, you Get yours, your eyes light up and you envelop me.

Buttons

You have to many buttons on the shirt your wearing, my fingers struggle with trying to unbutton them fast, I am tempted to just rip them off but you would be angry because this is your favorite shirt, I wonder if the person who designed them thought of situations like this, finally I get the last one undone, and press my hands onto your bleeding wound.

Boys Boys Boys

We always used to cause mischief in the schools we stayed a while in, I remember one being somewhere in Iowa, We came across a ghost and it completely trashed the gym stock room, I remember the head mistress finding us and shaking her head in disappointment tutting Boy, Boys, Boys.

Wait a minute

We said words we didn't mean, Words that where empty, Words that burn us both, you have your duffel in your hands and you are packing your things up quickly, I have tears streaming down my cheeks, I See a solitary tear making its way down yours, I can't stand it any more, if you would just wait a minute.

Poker face

You turn towards me waiting to hear what I have to say, my brain wishes to speak the words but my mouth won't cooperate, You have your poker face on not letting me see your emotions underneath, you decide you have waited long enough for me and go to walk out the door.

Speechless

I Love You, three simple words that left you speechless, I had never said them to anyway before not even my old partners, not even our parents, but their the truth, I wish that we could get married, have two point five kids and a dog, but that would never happen but I Love you was all you wanted to hear.

Can't hold us down

The ropes sting as we move our wrists trying to loosen them enough to reach our hidden knives, the stupid demon bitch laughs as she gloats about catching us once and for all, little does she know that people can't hold us down, I'm finally able to reach my knife and start cutting the rope binding me, I look across, you still can't get yours, I communicate with you saying that I'll slide my knife over to you, As it slides across the floor the Demon bitch sees it and uses her stupid powers to make it rise up and stab you in the side, I lose my mind and attack her, the rest is a blur

Living on a prayer

The noise of the hospital is too loud yet at the same time too quiet, I Hear you breathing and watch your chest rise and fall, its been three weeks and you are yet to wake up, but I'm living on a prayer that you will wake up again.


End file.
